NeS1 Post 368
NeS1 Post 368 introduces Losien Simon, Gebohq's sister, for the first time as she arrives at the filming set of Ares' Colosseum. She starts to cry when they have no cheese and crackers, making the director feel but, but she quickly reveals she was acting and is given a job to perform. Joe the Sound Guy sings to her and they're given permission to go on a break together. Losien's feelings stir within her as she wonders if Joe thinks she's a loser. Suddenly they're attacked by birds and Losien hides in a phone booth. When they're gone she looks for Joe and finds that he is the superhero TOE JOE. The post ends with a Non-Story Note explaining that Gebohq the Writer introduced Losien the Writer to the site and came up with the Character's name. Post *Losien slowly walks up to the door; banging loudly she shouts, hoping someone will let her in* //On the set// "Will SOMEONE go answer the door! This person must not have any patients..err..I mean..patience!" sceamed the director. //A sound member opens the door// "Who are you?" he asks. *Looking around..Losien wonders where she can get those cheese and crackers* "I'm Losien, Gebohq's sister. Where are the cheese and cra.." "What are you doing here?" Asked the director," We're in the middle of filming and you've just interrupted us." "Oh..I'm sorry. I just wanted some cheese and cra.." softly replied Losien. //being cut off again..// " WELL WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHEESE AND CRAP.bows head in humilty) crackers...so you may leave." *Losien, being hurt at the statement made about have NO cheese and crackers...burries her face in her arms and sobs quietly...before breaking into laughter.* //Puzzled looks on all the crew and stage members faces.// "So, what do you think?" asked Losien. "What do you mean?" asked Joe.the sound guy) "Do you think I can join the crew? Can I be part of the show? I never thought I'd make it into something like this..but do you think I can try? (puppy-dog face) "well.."replied the director," You are great at "acting". You completely had us fooled with the fake crying thing..and..I guess we can let you give it a try." *Losien Jumping for joy* "Oh thank you thank...I will not let you down! By the way..can I see my brother? Where is Geb?" Losien asked. //everyone eyes each other..with looks on their faces.."should we tell her?"// "Umm.." said many of the people in the room, "He's been acting quite different lately. Much like and insane clown..and well.." "WELL what?!"Losien asked, "Get to the point!" "Well..he's not like he used to be, he's under.." said one man..interruped by another) "Under the boardwalk.." said Joe. Echoed-"Under the boardwalk" "out of the sun.." "Under the boardwalk" "We'll be having some fun" "under the boardwalk..boardwalk" (Instrumental) *Lobien stares in awe..when she suddenly thinks she has "fallen" for Joe..the camera man.* "Stop singing!" yelled the director,"We have work to be done!" "Umm..Joe..would you like..to..g-go..out..wi-wi-with..m-me?" asked Losien (remembering when her studdering problem was much worse) "Sure.looks over at the director) can we talk an hour break?" Director sighed,"Sure..whatever..go..leave." *Joe smiled.* "So, where are we going?" asked Joe. "I was thinking...w-w-well..may..maybe, we cou-could g-g-go get some..chee-cheese and cra-" said losien, once again being cut off. "Cheese and cranberries? Sounds good!" //Losien and Joe were off to the.."Green" Cranberry Market...alone// *Losien thinks to herself.."does joe think I'm a loser like all the other guys do? I mean..people often mistake the spelling of my name and...and it's oftly close to..well...ok..I shouldn't be worrying. Joe is with me..we're going to get..cranberries..which isn't exactly what I wanted..but it will do for now..and then I'll go..* //Interrupted by Joe// "Losien, DUCK!" "duck?" she asked, "Those are birds!" "No..DUCK!" shouted Joe as the birds were flying right towards them. "No..I'm almost positive those are birds Joe." **Lightbulb comes to her head..raises her finger..and realizes what Joe was trying to say.** //They run to the nearest phone booth...and hide inside// "Phew...we're still alive," sighed Joe. "Yeah..thankfully..we made it" Minutes later..all the birds were gone..it was safe to come out. Losien exited first..and looked behind her... "Where's Joe?" "Right here..it's me..TOE JOE..the superhero. Joe is like my "clarke kent"Clark Kent article, Wikipedia. body..this here..is my "superman"Superman article, Wikipedia.. What do you think?" asked TOE JOE. "Well..I'm speechless.." she said while imagining what was under that superhero costume. "About those cheese and crayons..I'm getting really hungry..let's go" //Losien sighed..living life like this..is sure tough..I can't wait til I see Geb..I wonder how he is// (NSP: Well..I'm new to this..I hope no one minds that I care to join in..I'm Geb's sister.but not really) and he introduced me to this..and well..he picked out my screen name..I'm guessing because he thought I was a loser..but didn't want to "plainly" state it..so he changed it around a little. He's great..don't you all agree? Yeah..ok..I'm going to go now..sorry this post is extremely..well..boring.) Notes Britt's Commentary "Joe the Sound Guy's singing is from Under the BoardwalkUnder the Boardwalk article, Wikipedia. by The DriftersThe Drifters article, Wikipedia.. This post is the first introduction of Losien Simon who would go on to become the Main Character for the latter half of NeS2 and for NeS3." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post